


never

by ddalkies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalkies/pseuds/ddalkies
Summary: smash.bones cracking.blood.scent of smoke.dizziness.it was the end.but only for one of them.





	never

it's crazy how everything seemed perfect.  
they were laughing loudly, happily. not caring about the uncountable kilometers they've passed.  
nothing else mattered more than the other's smile. yet the second right after, it's like the word perfect didn't mean anything anymore.  
it was the end.  
and nothing would be able to change that.  
there's no back in time.

 

he didn't even have strentgh to breathe. breathing was hard.  
how could he breathe when his oyxgen was taken away?

it's been five days. and like the five days before, the raven haired boy was sitting in front of the house, at the exact same place where they used to spend hours talking about everything and nothing. 

too lost in his thoughts, without realizing the sun has set, it was already dark when jeno decided that it was time to go back inside. it was getting too cold, - although he was warmly dressed - wearing nana's hoodie, which still had his sweet scent.

yet jeno knew this piece of cloth was the last thing that could make him feel close to jaemin.

because nothing will ever replace his warmth.  
nothing will ever replace his sparkly eyes.  
nothing will ever replace the most melodious sound in the world - the sound of his laugh.  
the laugh jeno was never going to hear again.

he was crying, yet he wasn't even realizing it. he'd cried too much since the incident.  
it was easier for him to cry than breathe now.  
he wanted jaemin back.  
he wanted his na jaemin back.  
and the mere thought of never being able to hold him in his arms again destroyed him.

and he cried again. jeno cried because he missed jaemin.  
his lover, his best friend, his world, his own treasure that he didn't own anymore.  
his treasure that was taken away from him.

days were slowly passing. and they felt like hell.  
he should have been ready, he thought.  
we should expect anyone to die whenever. we can't see what's going to happen.

but jeno was so utterly in love with jaemin that he forgot about anything else.  
even the bad things. the bad things he wished he could have protected jaemin from.

the bad things like this drunk driver who took his lover's life away.  
the bad things like this drunk driver who took his soulmate's life away.

at this point, jeno didn't even care about anything else. he was drowning in his sorrow a bit more everyday, not having a single ounce of control on his emotions.  
he felt guilty.  
guilty for not protecting him.  
guilty for feeling like that when he absolutely knew nana would have wanted him to be happy.

_"jeno-hyung?"_  
_"hm?"_  
_"can you promise me something?"_  
_jeno quirked an eyebrow at the random question, also indicating the younger that he was listening to him._  
_"if something happens, and i die anytime soon-"_  
_"nana, no-"_  
_"please promise me you'll be happy forever. i told you that already, but your smile gives me so, so much happiness : and not only me. please keep on smiling. keep on making people happy. keep on being happy."_  
_"baby.."_  
_"hyung, please."_  
_jeno gently got up and took jaemin in his arms, smelling his sweet scent he adored so much, and softly whispered in his ear._  
_"i promise."  
_

__

_____ _

he didn't have the strentgh to keep his promise. at least not now.  
jeno layed on the bed who seemed too empty now.  
a void that will never be filled again.

and once again, jeno had to go through another sleepless night of tears, as he struggled to keep his sobs quiet, although he was alone.  
alone...  
"i'm sorry.."  
"i'm sorry", he repeated to himself.  
"i'm sorry nana, i can't be happy anymore, i'm sorry.."

 ___"let's stay happy together for a lot of time hyung, okay?_  
_"what about forever?"_  
_jaemin smiled and held jeno's hand._  
_"okay."_

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck did i just write  
> thank you for reading still, i appreciate every single hit, kudo and comment ♡


End file.
